Elizaveta Yaoi Sleepover Party!
by Little Phili
Summary: What happens when Hungary has a bunch of countries over for a sleepover party? I'll give you one word. Yaoi. And lots of it. Bad summary, still just read it. My OC Philippines is in it! Rating may change after each chapter. Pairing are Spamano, PruCan, GerIta, RusChina, UsUk bits of FrUk, GreecexJapan and others that I can't think of off the top of my head.
1. Lizzie's Evil Plan

**AN: My first every muti-chapter story! Lots of yaoi and perveyness in later chapters –mainly because of Francis- ! Muhahaha! Anyway I hope you all like it! :D Oh BTW my OC Philippines is in this, because I really wanted her to be in it! **

Chapter 1 Elizaveta's Evil Plan

As the Hungarian looked through her yaoi videos and photos she realized something. She was getting bored with all of her stuff. She's watched them each about a hundred times and looked over the pics just as much. Her yaoi collation really needed to be added. How was she supposed to get it though? Then the idea came to her head.

"A sleepover party!" She yelled. "It'll be perfect, there can be spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven, and truth or dare! Yes! This will so add to my yaoi stuff!" She said to herself. Elizaveta took her phone out of her pocket and called two of her fellow yaoi friends. After three rings they both answered their phones.

"Kon'nichiwa?" The Japanese man answered.

"Kumusta?" A Filipino girl answered.

"Kiku, Clara! I got an amazing idea to add to our yaoi collation!" She yelled into the phone, making Japan drop his phone, and Philippines for bowl of cocidos . Kiku quickly grabbed his phone off the ground and held it up to his ear.

"Really Elizaveta-san?"Japan asked.

"Yeah! It's a sleepover party!" She said a little quieter this time. Phili screamed and jumped up and down.

"Yay sleepover! I love sleepovers, plus yaoi. This is going to be the best sleepover ever!" The Filipino said excitedly. Hungry smiled at the younger nation's excitement.

"Yeah it is Phili! We'll be playing a lot of games like Seven Minutes in Heaven, Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare. It'll be great!" The Hungarian said happily

"That sounds like lots of fun Hungry-san." Japan said calmly, even though in the inside he was jumping up and down in joy.

"Okay I'm going to get my house ready. Little Phili you make sure everyone comes, and Kiku you come over and help me install all the cameras. Got it?" She asked. Clara smiled and nodded.

"Yep! You can count on us!" She said as she started cleaning up her spilled cocidos.

"Hai!" Japan said.

"Okay see you guys on Friday." Hungry hanged up her phone and grinned to herself. This was going to be amazing! The Hungarian ran off and started to get her house ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clara Maria de la Cruz or Philippines was so excited. She had just got into yaoi herself. The Filipino wasn't as big as a yaoi fangirl as Elizaveta and Kiku, but still she liked yaoi and thought it was cute. She was over at her brother Spain's house right when Hungry called her so it made it easier for her. Antonio walked in and saw the young nation cleaning up her spilled food.

"Hermana? What happened here?" He asked, as he looked at the mess. Clara looked up and smiled.

"Oh I just dropped my stew that's all. Hey Kuya Toni? Would you like to go to a sleepover party at Hungry's house with me on Friday? Roma can come too!" The Spaniard smiled and patted his sister's head.

"Si! I would love to come Clara! And I'll make sure that Lovi comes too." The Filipino girl smiled happily.

"Thank you Kuya! It's going to be so much fun!" Well for her anyway. After she got all the stew cleaned up, she made another bowl and started calling up the other nations with a list of different countries. The first one she called was America.

"Yo what's up?" He answered the phone.

"Hey Kuya Alfred. It's me Phili."

"Oh hey Clara! Whatca call me for?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come to a sleepover party at Hungry's on Friday night. It'll be lots of fun!" Once the American heard party he was in.

"Dude a party? I'm so going! When is it again?" He asked.

"Friday night. Thank you Al!" She said.

"Well then see you there Phili!"

"Yep, bye Kuya!" Clara hanged up the phone and checked America off her list. "Who's next? Oh Francis!" She called the French country and waited for him to answer.

"Bonjor?" He asked.

"Kumusta France! It's me Clara! I was wondering if you could go to a sleepover at Hungry's house on Friday."

"Ohononon, a sleepover you say? I would love to go and touc- I mean hang out with all of you." He said, hopeing the other one didn't hear what he was going to say.

"Yay! See you there Franny!" She hanged up and checked France off the list. She continued to make phone calls to everyone. By the end of all her calling she was able to get Italy, Germany, China, Spain, Romano -he was harder to convince- France, America, England –again hard to convince, damn tsundere- Prussia, Canada, Austria, Sweden, Finland, Latvia, Sealand, Lithuania Poland, Estonia and Russia –that might not have been a good idea- to come to the party. Clara called Elizaveta again. She answered the phone.

"Clara did you get the others to come?" She asked. Philippines nodded.

"Yep I got them to come! All the cute pairings are coming, plus some others."

"Well the more the merrier. Kiku is going to be so happy! Oh did you make sure that their bringing swimsuits?" Hungry asked.

"Yep Lizzy I did. Why are we going swimming to?" Phili asked.

"Yeah, it's all part of my plan for yaoi." she said evilly.

"Lizzy you have an amazing!" Clara yelled.

"Of course I am little one. Now get some rest we have a big day on Friday!"

"Okay night!" The younger nation hanged up. Elizaveta smiled and did a little happy dance.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

**AN: Yep I really wanted to make this so yeah. And I really wanted my OC to be in it too! She'll make it more fun! XD So review to say what you want them to do first. They could play Seven Minutes in Heaven first or Truth or Dare. Whatever you want! Just Review and tell me what is it! The party game with the most votes is the game they'll play first! So review! Little Phili out!**


	2. Just keep Swimming

**AN: God I look that my email. There was like 50 unread emails and half of them were of Story Alert for this fanfic. I was like 'Holy Shit! That many people actually want to read this?' So thank you people! :D Anyways I hope this is funny and shit like that. .**

**I own nothing at all! If I did I would get the countries together for a sleepover like this. On to the craziness!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Just keep swimming!

It was Friday night and Hungry was pretty much jumping with excitement. She even wore her favorite dark green party dress with the black hemp and emerald lace. Something she only wore to special events. So in short Elizaveta was really excited. What yaoi fangirl wouldn't be excited when a bunch of sexy gay men were coming over to a sleepover party? None would, that's what.

The Japanese nation was excited too, but he was keeping it all inside and controlled. Soon the youngest nation of the three arrived with her older brother, Antonio who was holding all of their stuff.

"Lizzy! Kuya Antonio and I are here!" She yelled. Once Elizaveta heard the young Filipino, she ran to the door pretty much dragging the Japanese man with her. After a few seconds later, the door swung opened showing a wide smiled Hungarian.

"Hi guys. I'm so glad you came. Come in and…" She looked at the Spaniard who was pretty much covered in a mountain of stuff. "Um…. Do you want some help with that?" Antonio smiled and nodded his head.

"I would love some help. Gracias mi amiga." The Hungarian took about half of the things and led the two other nations through the house to the place where everyone was going to be sleeping, the Japanese man following them. She placed the stuff down on the floor and smiled at the other three. "Well, we can just wait for the others to get here." Clara smiled and clapped her hands together.

"I can't wait! This is my first sleepover with more than one person!" It was so adorable and fun seeing the young nation filled with so much excitement, Hungry couldn't help but smile and pat the little Filipino's head. Man she could be so motherly sometimes.

"What time should the others be coming here Elizaveta-san?" Kiku asked. Right before she could answer, someone knocked on the door.

"It looks like now!" Hungry said happily. The first one to get to the door was Clara. She opened the door to find an albino Prussian with a little yellow bird on his head, and a serious German.

"Kumusta Ludwig, Gilbert. It looks like you brought Gilbird!" Prussia smiled widely and laughed his weird laugh.

"Kesesesese. Of course I would bring him with us. He's too awesome to be lift at home!" The little bird flew down to his shoulder and nuzzled his cute.

"Aw, he's so cute!" This was one of the many traits that the Filipino girl got from living with her older brother. A soft spot for cute things. In a few moments Hungry, Spain and Japan where at the door to.

"Amigo! It's nice to see you again! Wouldn't think you would come here!" The two members of the Bad Touch Trio high fived

"Dude, Toni awesome too see you! I heard Birdie was coming. Plus I wouldn't have come since if that bitch,"He pointed to Hungry. "Asked me to come." Suddenly the Hungarian had for infamous frying pan in her hand.

"Prussia, I would be carefully at who you call a bitch. This is my house after all." Gilbert made a little nervous laugh and nodded his head.

"Y-yes, the awesome me will be a little more careful." He looked in to the house a little bit. "Hey, is Mattie here yet?" He asked hopefully.

"Gilbert-san? Who's Mattie?" The Japanese man said, being a little confused. So were Hungry, Spain, and Germany. Gilbert sighed. Though Gilbert looked a little more mad at the four other nations forgot who is cute Birdie was yet again.

"He is Canada. You know the country _above _America." He explained. The four nations remembered then.

"Oh yeah. His name is…. Um….. Matthew! Yeah it's Matthew right Phili?" Lizzie asked. The youngest nation nodded.

"Oo, that's his name," she turned her attention to Gilbert. "And he isn't here yet. But he is coming don't worry!" A huge smiled grew on the Prussian's face. He threw his arms up in the air happily, almost hitting both Antonio and Ludwig in the heads.

"Yes! I can't wait to see my little Birdie again!" He yelled.

"Bruder, watch where you're throwing your arms!" Ludwig yelled, frowning at his brother.

"Yeah Gil, that kinda hurt." Antonio rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry! Hey can we come in?" He looked over at the youngest nation.

"Yeah this is my house, why are you asking Clara?" Elizaveta asked, glaring at the Prussian.

"Because she'll be nice and about it and not bitch out at me." Gilbert said. The Hunrgarian swung her frying pan, hitting the Prussian right between the eyes. After a few seconds Gilbert fell to the ground, mumbling about his cute little Canada, with little Gilbirds flying around his head. Toni bent down and poked his friends face.

"Gil….. Mi amigo… Are you okay?"

"Toni? Why are there four of you?" The Spaniard shook his and helped his injured friend up. "Germany help me bring him in por favore?" The German nodded and they brought the mumbling Prussian inside. The other three nations followed them.

After a while, five other countries came. Poland, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia and Greece came. Hungry, smiled and showed them to the room, where a still mumbling half awake Prussia that was being treated by the Filipino, while the others watched.

"Like what happened to like him?" Feliks asked. They all looked up at them.

"Elizaveta-san hit him with her frying pan." The five looked at her.

"Hey he had it coming." She said. Philippines looked over at the Greek.

"Greece I thought you weren't coming?" She asked. When Clara called the sleepy Greek he didn't answer the phone at all. She left a bunch voice mails.

"Well… I listened to the voice mails. After you said that Kiku was going to be here. I came." Japan blushed a little, while the two other yaoi fans smiled for their friend.

As everyone talked more the rest of the guest came. They talked and joked around.

Hungry smiled at the scene before her. Right at that moment Canada was helping the still messed up Prussia, while America was talking to Arthur or rather yelling at each other. And the same thing was going now with Spain and Romano. Oh so tsundere! She also saw Italy hugging the very red German. So many sexy gay men in her hands. And she could make them to whatever she wanted. She smiled an evil smile and clapped her hand together, getting everyone's attention.

"Welcome everyone! I hope you all have fun tonight. Now we just to go swimming!" She yelled happily. Everyone cheered and started changing out of their normal clothes.

Everyone got change and headed for the pool. Right when Alfred got outside he ran and jumped in the water.

"CANNON BALL!" He yelled, splashing the once dry Arthur.

"You git! Stop acting like such a child!" He yelled at him. The American gave him a smiled.

"Oh but you weren't going to even go in the water, so I needed to get you wet one way or other!" He laughed at the now angry English man.

"You stupid wanker!" He jumped in and tackled Alfred, making him go under water.

As they did that the girls went down in there swimsuits. Hungary wearing a bikini and Philippines a one-piece. By them was a very grumpy Italian –wait when wasn't he grumpy?- glaring at the Spaniard who was trying to get him in the water.

"Por favore Lovi? It'll be so much fun!"

"No bastard. I don't like swimming." Spain pouted. Then he got an idea. He grabbed the other's ankles and dragged him under the water. "AH! Bastard!"

Italy and Germany were in the swallow part of the pool. The happy Italian was splashing the serious nation while talking about a mile a minute.

"So then. I had to drag fratello here because he said that he wouldn't come but I got him to come!" He said.

Over by the other side of the pool was Gilbert who was sniking up behind a little Canadian. He grabbed him.

"Surprise attack!" He yelled before throwing Matthew into the water.

"Maple!" Canada screamed before he hit the water. Once he was in the water the Prussian jumped in after him.

While everyone was having fun playing in the water, Feliks, Elizaveta, Japan, and Roderich were sitting on some chairs while Greece was sleeping like usual.

"Everything is going as planned." Lizzie mumbled to Japan who nodded as he took picture of the other nations.

"Like this is like so totally amazing." Poland said, who was also wearing a bikini like the girls.

"Yes it is!" Hungry said happily. She looked over at her ex-husband who was reading some music sheets. Then she turned back at the other nations. Soon the fun will really began.

**AN: I thought about making it longer but my family is dragging me out of the house because today is my birthday and stuff…. Yep I'm finally a teenager! :D Well done with that. I'm really happy right now so I'm doing something special. The first person who can review saying when Philippines Independent Day is, will get to be in a chapter of this story! Well bye everyone have a good day! Little Phili out!**


	3. Kitty Canada Meow

**AN: I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT! I really didn't mean to take such a long time. I was going to make it so there was Spin the Bottle and shit, but it was a lot harder to write than I thought. So I was like 'Dammit! You know what I'm just going to make them do truth or dare!' So yeah. The winner of the little When is Philippines Independent Day is InSaNeAnge lsgottanAK 47! Yep she's one of my host in my Little Phili's Hetalia Truth or Dare Show. So here we go! **

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Chapter 3: Kitty Canada Meow!

After about two hours of swimming, everyone went back inside. Hungry smiled a little evilly at her guest. Yes it's time to start the game. Clapping her hand, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone. It's time for the party game!" Elizaveta said, smiling at every person in the room.

"What's the game Miss. Hungry?" A shaky Latvia asked. He was a little nervous because Russia was sitting next to him, smiling at him.

"Well the game is…." Before she could say the rest there was a knock on the door. "That's odd I thought everyone was here already." Elizaveta walked over to her door and opened it. Standing there was a girl with hair like Hungary's, her left eye was red and right was blue. Nice tan skin and was smiling nicely.

"Hello Elizaveta!" The girl said. Hungry smiled at the girl.

"Hey Insane. What are you doing here?" She asked the younger girl whose name was Insane.

"Well I heard a lot of noise coming from your backyard." Insane explained. Blinking, Hungry realized something. She totally forgot to invited her next door neighbor. Insane was a lover of yaoi as well! She would love to see all the yaoi that was going to happen.

"I'm having a sleepover party!" She said excitedly. "And there's going to be lots of yaoi." A happy excited gleam lit Insane's eyes.

"Really? Can I come in stay for a little while?" She asked. Hungry nodded.

"Of course you can! Can in sweetie!" Stepping out of the way, Lizzie lead her new guest to where all the others were. "Everyone! I would like you to meet my neighbor Insane. She's going to stay and have fun with all of us for a while!" Everyone's eyes were on the new girl.

"Hi there! I'm happy to be here with all of you!" She walked over and sat next to Clara who smiled at her.

"Are you going to tell us the game that we're playing or not?" Germany asked.

"Oh yes. Well we're all going to play truth or dare!" She said happily, still smiling at them. Everyone seemed warm to the idea. Well most everyone. England, Romano, and Germany didn't seem as excited as the rest.

"That is the stupidest game ever. I'm not going to play." Romano said crossing his arms and huffing a little like a child.

"I agree with him. I won't play this ridiculous game either." Arthur said. Great Lizzie thought this would happen. Those two are both tsunderes after all.

"Lovi!~ Play with us por favore?" Spain pleaded. Shaking his head no, Lovino huffed again.

"No bastard!"

"Lovino, Arthur. You two are going to play this game or some instering things will happen to you." Insane said still smiling sweetly, holding up a really pointy needle pin.

"O-okay!" the two now shaking nations said.

"Is it just me or that remind you of Russia?" France whispered to Prussia. He nodded a little agreeing with him.

"So everyone get in a circle!" Hungry said. As they were told, they sat in a large circle and waited. A bottle in the middle of all of them.

"Okay the rules are that, if you don't answer or do a dare you will have to go in the closet with the person who asked or dared you." Hungry explain.

"So…. We're doing the American version aru?" China asked.

"Yep!"

"Yeah go me! I'm so awesome!" the American said pumping his fist in the air.

"What are you talking about? I'm more awesome than you!" Prussia said to the blonde American.

"No the Hero is always the awesomest!" Alfred yelled. The two of them continued to fight until Insane glared at them.

"Both of you shut up!" She screamed. They both went quiet. Philippines smiled at Insane.

"I like you." She said.

"So do I." The smiling Russia said. Insane grinned at the other two.

"Can we start the game Elizaveta-san?" Japan asked, while trying to wake Greece who had yet again falling asleep.

"Oh yeah. Of course!" The Hungarian nation looked around at her guest. "Now who would like to start?" A hand was raised and everyone turned to see who it was.

"Um, I guess I'll start." Philippines said, her hand was the one up. She reached down to the bottle and spun it. Everyone eyed the bottle, watching it spin around. It started to slow down. Then it stopped completely. Pointing at China.

"Me aru?" He said looking down at the bottle. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, so truth or dare?" The younger nation asked. Yao, thought for a second.

"Truth aru." He said. It was Clara who was going to be asking him. So it couldn't have been that bad. After all, she was too innocent to ask him something terrible right? China thought.

"Hm….." She thought about it for a few seconds. "Do want 'become one with Ivan?" She asked, an innocent smile still on her face. China turned bright red.

"What kind of question is that aru!" He yelled.

"You have to answer it." Clara said, acting like the question was nothing.

"Yes." He mumbled. Russia smiled at China and hugged him tightly. Nuzzling his neck, smiling.

"My Yao, Yao." He said. China was thankful that Russia's little sister Belarus wasn't here. If she was he might have been in big trouble for answering that question.

So the Chinese man spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Canada. Everyone stared at Canada very confused.

"Nothings there." England said. Matthew sighed.

"I'm here." Everyone stared and then finally saw him.

"Oh yeah. You're like that Canadia guy right?" Feliks asked. Canada was about to say something but Prussia beat him to it.

"His name is Canada not Canadia." Prussia said, looking rather annoyed again at no one remembered Matthew.

"T-thank you Gil." He mumbled to Prussia.

"Anyways, truth or dare aru?" China asked. Canada started to think. Should he just pick truth and be safe from doing anything embarrassing or should he pick dare and get noticed?

"Um… Dare I guess." The Canadian said.

"I dare you to dress up as a cat aru." Canada stared at him. Should he do it? It will get him noticed by the others after all.

"O-okay I'll do it." He said. Hungry smiled and so did Prussia, but both for two totally different reasons.

"I have a cat costume for you to wear! Come with me!" Before Matthew could say anything, Elizaveta got up and dragged the boy up stairs.

"Maple." He said while being dragged.

"I'm kinda hungry." Insane said, looking at everyone. "How about you guys?" She asked.

"Yeah me too." America said. England rolled his eyes at him.

"You're always hungry git." The English man said. Alfred turned to him and put on the kicked puppy dog look.

"That's not true Artie!" He whined.

"Yes it is you stu-" Britain started to say before Philippines interrupted him.

"I'm hungry too! Why don't we order some pizza later?" The Filipino girl asked everyone. They seemed warm to the idea. They nodded.

"We're back!" Hungry said walking down from the stairs. A camera in her hands. She smiled at everyone and sat down. "Canada come down here sweetie!" Canada slowly walked down stairs. He was wearing blonde car ears and a tail that seemed to be moving a little. His clothes were a black tag top with black short, shorts and fingerless gloves. Now everyone saw him.

"M-maple." He mumbled walking down and sitting back where he was before.

"Wow that is a costume." Clara said.

"Hey! That's the costume I give you at the neighborhood Christmas party!" Insane yelled happily.

"Yeah. I never had any good use for it until now." Hungry said.

"Do you still have the other costumes I got you?" Insane asked.

"Of course I would never get rid of them." Lizzie said patting Insane's head. They smiled at each other.

"You look good in that Birdie." Prussia said, staring at him instantly. The Canadian blushed.

"T-thanks." He mumbled again.

"Hey can I have some of those pictures?" Gilbert asked Elizaveta. She nodded.

"Yes I'll send you some copies. But you'll have to do a favor for me." She whispered to him.

"Fine. I'll do a not so awesome favor later." He said.

Matthew. before leaning down and spinning the bottle. It spun and everyone –but Gilbert who was still staring at Matthew- watched it. Then it stopped at France.

"Ohonhonho, it is me non?" He said.

"T-truth or dare?" Canada asked, France smiled.

"I pick dare." Canada thought about something to dare him

"I dare you to try to grop Romano and see what happens." France looked over to Romano who was getting hugged by Spain, not really paying any real attention to the dare.

"Well he is pretty handsome after all ohonhon." France said walking over to Romano who was able to get out of Antonio's grip. He quickly gropped the Italian.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you perverted bastard?" Lovino yelled. Then behind France appeared was a rather evil looking Spaniard.

"Mi amigo, get your hands off Lovi. Now." His voice was darker and Antonio had an evil look in his eyes. Not his usual happy joyful look. He was suddenly holding his old battle ax.

"Did he brought that thing thing?" America asked, eyeing the big ax.

"He still has that bloody thing?" Arther said.

"Ah! Kuya Antonio's Pirate side is back with his ax! The mermory! Run for your lives!" Clara screamed, shaking a little hiding behind Insane.

"Here hug this little bunny. It will make the bad memory go away." Insane said, handing Philippines a little stuffed animal bunny.

"Thank you." Clara said, she hugged the little stuffed bunny tightly. Holding onto it for dear life. Shaking from a bad memory of her big brother with his battle ax.

"Right, I'm going to going to sit back down." France quickly moved away from him and sat back where he was before. He then spun the bottle. It stopped pointing at Russia.

"Um… Truth or dare?" France asked.

"Truth." Russia said, smiling at them.

"Why does it mean when you say become one with mother Russia?" France asked. Ivan smiled innocently, his eyes closed.

"It means do you want to go into bed with me." He said. "So now you will become one with mother Russia da?" He said, before spinning the bottle. This time it stopped and pointed at Prussia.

"Ja! The awesome me will pick dare of course!" He yelled, once the bottle pointed at him.

"Okay I dare you to call Switzerland and tell him that you have kidnapped his little sister and is now doing terrible things to her." Ivan explained to him. Gilbert's eyes widened in horror.

"That will get me killed!" Gilbert yelled. He looked at everyone. "Please tell me I don't have to do it." He said looking at everyone with pleading eyes.

"Well you shouldn't have picked dare from Russia." Austria said, fixing his glasses.

"You call Vash-san. Or you go into the closet with Russia-san." Kiku said. Russia looked over at Prussia and smiled. He quickly looked over at his Spanish bad touch friend.

"Sorry amigo, but that is the dare." Spain said, giving his bad touch friend a comforting pat on the back.

"Poor git. I'm sorry for you." Arthur said. America looked over at Prussia.

"I'm sorry for you dude. You were kinda an aweaome person." Alfred said. Prussia took a long deep breath before taking out his phone and called the trigger happy nation.

* * *

At that moment Switzerland was at the gun range and was practicing his shooting. Then his phone started to ring. He had stopped shooting to walk over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hey Switzerland! The awesome me has taken your little sister Liechtenstein and man I got to say she's not that bad if you know what I me-" Switzerland placed the phone down and loaded his gun, aiming it at the phone and pulling the trigger.

* * *

Gilbert's eyes widened and looked at his phone. The last thing he had heard was the sound of a gun loading and a shot.

"I'm going to die…." Prussia said looking at everyone.

"Someone got the farmer's daughter pregnant again." France mumbled. (From the Hetalia World Series blooper wheel XD.)

"I think I'm going to leave before he gets here." Insane said getting up and walking towards the door. Hungry smiled and waved good bye.

"Will see you later sweetie!" Lizzie said.

"You have my number right Insane?" Philippines asked Insane. She nodded and smiled.

"Yep! I loved meeting you guys! See you later!" She said before walking out the door, holding a stuffed animal that came from nowhere.

* * *

**AN: So yeah I hope that was pretty good. I wonder what will happen to the awesome Gilbert. I hoped you enjoyed being in it InSaNeAnge lsgottanAK 47! You are awesome girly! I'm sorry again for not updating sooner! Don't kill me! I wanted to get this uploaded yesterday, but I had to teach my little sister how to ride a bike for the whole day. It made me think of Austria and Hungry teaching Chibialia to ride a bike. It would be so cute! Well yeah sorry…. I have to clean my room now… Don't hate me! Little Phili out!**


	4. Fly Gilbird Fly!

All eyes were on Gilbert, giving pity to the former nation. At this point of time the Prussian was hugging his knees mumbling something that no one could make out while being comforted by Matthew who happened to still be wearing the cat costume. Clara coughed a little to get his attention.

"Gilly? Um it's your turn to spin." The Asian nation said. Gilbert blinked once or twice before nodding and coming back to himself.

"Oh yeah! The awesome me forgot for a moment!" He reacted over to the bottle and quickly gave it a nice spin. Everyone watched quietly before it slowed down and landed on Arthur.

"Kesesesese. Okay eyebrows truth or dare?" He asked, crossing his arms, thinking of the perfect dare and question in his head. Arthur thought about it for a sec before answering.

"My name is Arthur you fucking git! Truth." Gilbert frowned a bit.

"Aw I was hopping you would pick dare. Guess I'll just have to use my awesome question instead then!" He said smiling once again.

"Just ask the bloody question already." Arthur said.

"Who was the best fuck you ever had with?" The Prussian asked smirking. After the question was asked, Arthur's face turned red.

"Why the hell would I tell you that! That's personal!" He yelled, standing up glaring daggers at Gilbert.

"Because you chose truth, now answer it Iggybrows." The English man sighed and gulped a bit, sitting back down. Both Alfred and Francis were staring at him.

"It was the frog…." He mumbled. The French man jumped up into the air, smirking a bit while Alfred glared at him ready to kill him.

"You had sex with that pervert?" Ludwig asked, pointing at Francis while he did his little happy dance.

"Yes I did… Don't judge me you gits! I was drunk it and was back in the 50s okay!" He yelled, frowning at him bright red. Then Francis stopped his little dance and stood behind Arthur.

"Ohonhonhon~ we can do it again if you want Arthur?~" He whispered sexily into the English man's ear, while Kiku and Elizaveta took video.

"N-no! Go away you damn frog!" Arthur yelled before Alfred walked over and pulled the two away from each other, glaring down at France.

"He told you to go away. Now go sit back down now okay?" Alfred said. Francis nodded a little and sat back down to his seat and so did Alfred.

"Now that is over with why doesn't Arthur-san spin?" Kiku asked. Nodding Arthur, spun the bottle around. After a bit it landed on Ludwig

"Truth or dare?" He asked. Ludwig had his usual straight face on.

"I pick truth." Thinking Arthur crossed his arms, before smirking a bit.

"Are you really a huge pervert like Feliciano told us during world war two?" One the question was asked Ludwig's face went pale while Feliciano was being the cute smiley Italian not even aware of what was going on.

"….. Uh…" He mumbled out. Next to the German was Gilbert, who bursted out with laughter.

"Well come on chap. Tell us." Arthur said with a smug look on his face. After a few minutes Ludwig nodded with shame.

"Okay then Ludwig… Your turn to spin…." Clara said, scooting the bottle towards him, a little awkwardly. Nodding the German reacted over to spin it, but before he could there was a knock at the door.

"Another one of your friends Elizaveta?" The Austrian asked. Lizzie got up and walked over to the door.

"I don't know. Maybe…" Opening the door, she found a young blonde girl with a purple ribbon in her hair. Little Lili Zwingli. Elizaveta smiled down at the young Liechtenstein girl.

"Lili dear what are you doing here?" She asked. Lili shifted on her feet playing with the purple ribbon in her hair, nervously.

"I got a phone call from Clara asking if I wanted to come to a sleepover party. I told her I had to ask bruder. He said I could go and well now I'm here! Can I come in?" She asked. Nodding Elizaveta moved out of the doorway to let the younger nation come in.

"Look everyone! Lili is here to hang out with us! Now be nice okay." The Hungarian yelled out giving everyone the if-you-touch-or-do-anything-to-this-girl-you-are-going-to-die look. Walking over Lili went to sit down next to Clara.

"Hey Lili! I'm happy that you could come!" Clara said excitedly, hugging the younger nation.

"Now Luddy spin!" Feliciano said excitedly. Ludwig then again reacted over to the bottle and spun it around. Everyone watched as it stopped and landed on Austria.

"Okay so truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth-" Right when the Austrian said that, Gilbert jumped up onto his feet pointing at Austria.

"Loser! Only a pussy would pick truth!" He yelled, Gilbird flying to rest onto his head chirping around like the bird was agreeing with the albino.

"You're bruder picked truth you moron." Rochiech said. Gilbert still had the smug look on his face.

"Yeah but he is a pussy." Ludwig glared at his brother while Lovino laughed –which Antonio was saying was so cute!- and others chuckled.

"Fine I pick dare." He said frowning at Gilbert. Sighing the German nation thought of a dare for Austria.

"I dare you to… prank call Wal-Mart?" Ludwig said, coming up with nothing else. The Prussian sat back down next to Matthew and put the blonde nation into his lap.

"Yes fine, whatever. Someone please give me their phone." Clara crawled over and handed over her phone to Austria. While the Austrian started to call, Lili looked at Gilbird who was still on top of the Gilbert's head.

"That's a cute bird. Can I see him?" The younger nation asked. Gilbert laughed a bit and nodded while Matthew was still in his lap.

"Of course! You can see the my awesome little Gilbird!" He took the little yellow bird and handed him to Lili. She smiled and patted the little bird.

Then all of the sudden, Gilbird jumped off Lili's hand and started to fly around the room like crazy.

"Gilbird! Get back here! That was totally unawesome!" Gilbert yelled at the bird. It just peeped at him and continued to fly around the room, hitting everyone's heads.

"Ow! Bruder! Control your pets!"

"Gilbert! I'm going to kill your stupid bird if you don't make it stop pecking at us!" Elizaveta said, raising her frying pan.

"Nein! No killing Gilbird!" Gilbert jumped up and started running after the flying bird, with Lili getting up, saying that she would help. The two run around casing the yellow bird, knocking over some chairs and tables.

"Be careful bastards!" A rather annoyed Italian yelled when Gilbert knocked over a table. The running nation and once nation ignored him and continued to run after the little Gilbird.

Francis grinned evilly and held his leg out in front of Lili who ended up tripping, which caused Gilbert to run into the girl and fall on top of her.

"Ow…. Oh I'm sorry."

"It's fine Gilbert." Lili said, before Matthew ran over.

"You guys okay?" The Canadian asked. They both opened their mouths but before they could even answer, the door crashed opened with a bang and in the door way was a rather pissed off looking Switz with a rifle and a shot gun. The whole room went silent and stared at Vash, Gilbert stared at him in horror.

"Where is Prussia?" The Switz said loading his gun.

**AN: I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! I know this was a late chapter it's been like two months or something like that and it was a kinda short chapter, but I had writer's block, plus with school work, trying to get into the National Junior Honor Society, softball, karate, and trying to make this new club for school, I'm busy as fuck! I'm going to try my best to update at least once every two weeks. And if I'm late, I'm sorry . Going to try to make a longer chapter next time. I'm sorry again! Oh and there was a little Fruk in this because my Iggy asked for it. I hoped you liked it Iggy! Phili out~**


	5. Hula!

**AN: So I was able to get this written up thank the lord! Thanks you guys for all the lovely reviews. They really make me happy reading them! Now on to the I do not own anything thingy!**

**I don't own Hetalia or Disney. If you're wondering why I'm saying I don't own Disney, you'll see in the chapter, or you have already figured it out by the chapter name in short I own nothing. Now on to the story!**

Vash's eyes looked right at Gilbert, seeing that the Prussian was right on top of his sister. Pointing his gun at the albino, he unlocked the safety on the gun. Gilbert and Lili just lay there frozen, well until Gilbert saw the gun that was pointed at him. Seeing that made him jump right up and back away from Lili as quickly as humanly possible.

"It's not what you think Vash!" The Prussian yelled, raising his hands for defense. Though hands weren't going to help him in any way at the moment.

"Waah! Vash with his guns again!" Feliciano screamed and hid behind Ludwig.

"Gilbert…. You better have a good reason to be laying on Lili. Pinning her down to the ground…" Vash said as he started to walk closer to the scared-as-hell Prussian.

"Big brother! Don't worry he wasn't going to do anything-," Before the Liechtstien girl could finish, Vash shot a bullet right past Gilbert's ear, making him scream kinda like a little girl.

"Hey! No shooting in my house!" Elizaveta yelled at Vash. Lili grabbed onto the Switz arm.

"Gilbert?! Are you okay?!" Matthew asked. The albino gave him a little nod.

"No shooting big brother! Nothing was going to happen!" While Lili was talking and Lizzie was yelling at Vash who was kinda not listening, Antonio, Francis, Matthew –who was still in that wonderful kitty outfit from before-, Clara and well everyone but Lizzie, Lili, Austria, and Vash, took Gilbert and sneaked him through the back door. But they kinda left the door opened.

"Lili! That Prussian bastard gave me a call while at was at the shooting range and I came over here and saw that he was on top of you! I'm going to shoot him!" He yelled, before looking around. Once he saw that Gilbert and almost everyone weren't there, he cursed and shot the ceiling.

"Don't shoot in my ceiling dammit!"

"Where the hell did Prussia go?!"

"I don't know Vash. Why don't you try the opened back door?" The Austrian said.

"Shut up Austria!" The Switz said before running out the opened back door and went to find Gilbert, the others following him

Well after a bit Gilbert and the others were able to run off to a nice little park. It was quiet and well full of park stuff. The bad touch trio where on the swings catching their breaths, while all the other nations went in the shade behind the bushes, well Feliciano was kinda on the slide though. With Ludwig.

"That… Was... Close..." Gilbert panted, with Gilbird flying around his head.

"Yeah mi amigo..." Toni said.

"You better be happy that we got your ass out of there you idiot!" The lovely Lovino yelled from the shade.

"Yeah yeah whatever." While everyone started to calm down and everything, there was another gunshot almost missing Gilbert's head again. Everyone looked over and saw yet again Vash with Lili, Elizaveta and Austria.

"I got you this time Gilbert!" The Switz said.

"Oh shit…" The three members of the Bad Touch Trio stood there, while the others who were in the bushes watched.

"I think we need to help Gilly, and Kuya Antonio and Francis sense they seemed to be in the back fire positions." Clara suggested to the group of nations. Most nodded to the idea.

"Okay so how do we do that?" The older Italian asked, keeping eyes locked on the trio.

"We need a distraction aru. Then we can get Gilbert, and the other two out and then Elizaveta or someone can explain to Vash what happened aru." Yao explained.

"Sounds like a good idea… But who's going to cause the distraction?" Greece asked the group tiredly. Everyone thought for a bit before Alfred pointing at Arthur and Ivan.

"Arthur! Commie bastard! You guys make the distraction while I go be the hero!" The America commanded. Arthur's eye twitched.

"What the bloody hell do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?!"

"Yes."

"Wait what?" Before Arthur could yell at Alfred for actually thinking he would EVER do that, the Filipino girl and the Japanese man took him and dragged to him to behind a tree.

"LUAU!" The English man who was now in front of Vash dressed up in the drag sang.

"If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat, eat my not-so-buddy Russia here because he's a treat!" Arthur sang as Ivan waved to Vash with an apple in his mouth.

"Come on down and have some wine, with this swine, all you have to do is get in line!" As this was happening, Alfred, Kiku, Clara, Greece, Ludwig, Lovino, and all the others who were there sneaked the Bad Touch Trio away from the Switz.

"Aaaaare you aching?!

"Yup, yup, yup." Ivan said quickly as he started to eat the apple that was in his mouth moments before.

"Fooor some Russian?"

"Yup, Yup, Yup."

"Heee's a big nation!" The English nation continued singing, as Vash stared at him and Ivan with a totally what-the-hell-are-you-guys-doing face.

"You can be a big nation too! OU!" They stood there for a few seconds before Vash loaded his guns and pointed them to Arthur and Ivan.

"Run comrade." The Russian nation said, Arthur nodded and they both started running with Vash, Lili, Elizaveta, and Austria following them.

"What the hell was that?! Come back here! I'll kill you till you're dead!"

"Big Brother! No!"

"Vash stop shooting at everyone dammit!"

"I should have gone with the others…"

Well while Arthur and Ivan were being chased by the trigger happy nation, the others were able run back to the house. Most of them panting and catching their breaths.

"Danke guys. That was so not awesome." Gilbert thanked them.

"Yeah, now I'm like never going to mess with Vash. That would totally not be fun." Feliks panted out.

"Mister Ivan is really scary, coming up with a dare like that." The Finnish man said.

"T-that's M-Mr. Ivan for you. Coming u-up with the scariest of things." Ravis mumbled, shaking like no tomorrow.

"Well now that's over why don't we go back to the game until the others get back with a hopefully more calmed down Vash." Clara suggested.

"Sounds good to me aru."

"Good idea Clara-chan."

"Whose turn was it to spin?" Ludwig asked.

"It was Austria's I think." Edward said.

"Well…. Someone want to go for him?" Peter asked the others.

"I'll go!" Alfred said raising his hand. Everyone was fine with it, so Alfred reacted for the bottle and spun it around. After a few good seconds it slowed down and stopped, pointing at Lovino.

"Truth or dare dude?"

"I don't know dare I guess." The older Italian said. They waited a few moments before the blonde nation thought of something.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Clara said, getting up and going to the kitchen.

"I dare you to let Feliks dress you up in the sexiest dress he has with him at the moment!" Lovi's eye twitched as he stared at Alfred.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You?!"

"Lovi…. Wearing a dress?" Antonio mumbled to himself before having a totally nose bleed from the very thought of the angry tsundere in a dress.

"Fratello would look great in a dress! Ve~"

"No Fratello won't!"

"Great! Don't worry Lovino, you will look like totally fab when I'm done with you!" The Polander (I don't know what they're called!) jumped up and dragged the screaming/cursing Italian to the bathroom with a suitcase.

Everyone waited quietly for the two to come out. While they waited, they heard a lot of yelling, cussing, what sounded like things being thrown around, and a few things that sounded like crashing.

"I-I wonder how Feliks is doing in there." Toris said, the other two Baltic States nodded.

"By the sounds of it… Not very well aru…."

"Not at all…" Clara agreed

Then everything went silent. All eyes on the door that both Feliks and Lovino were in, which one of the nations and Peter wondered what on earth happened to make it so quiet in there. Then, the door opened and Feliks ran out hair and clothes looked like it was ripped apart by an animal.

"THANK GOD! I like totally was able to get the dress on him but like he almost killed me for doing me! Like why would he bring his mafia gun here?!" Feliks yelled, hiding behind Toris. Though hiding behind him was probably not a good idea.

"Well Lovino-san, come out." Kiku said.

"FUCK NO! I'M NOT COMING OUT THERE IN A DRESS SO ALL YOU ASSHOLES CAN LAUGH AT ME!" The pissed off Lovino yelled from behind the door

"Come on big brother! Come out!" Feliciano said.

"HELL NO!"

"Come out Lovi!"

"NO!"

"COME OUT NOW YOU PMSING BITCH! Keseseseseseses!" The albino yelled.

"I AM NO BITCH!"

"Gilly, are you trying to get yourself killed today?" The Filipino girl asked the former nation.

"No, I'm just being awesome. Now get out and stop being a pussy!"

"FINE BASTARDOS!" The door opened, and out walked a Italian in a short red cocktail dress, with black four inched high hill boots and a fedora because he's Italian and fedoras rock in style. At the sight of Lovino like that, poor –or not so poor- Toni fainted from blood loss.

"Wow….." Ludwig said while Francis did a little whistle. Hearing the whistle, Lovino got pissed –not that he already was- and threw a pillow at Francis. The French man moved out of the way of the pillow, making it knock the drink out of Clara's hand and spill on Arthur's normal clothes.

"Oh shit. Lovi!"

"Sorry….. Not really." The Italian said. Clara sighed.

"First Matthew and now Lovino in sexy clothes, this is seriously an awesome sleepover so far at least." Clara said, taking some quick pictures, with Kiku doing the same thing.

"E-eh, by the way when can I take this off?" The Matthew, that was still dressed up in that dealious kitty outfit asked. Gilbert grabbed the Canadian and pulled him in his lap again.

"Not until I feel like it?~ Right Yao?" He asked to the Chinese man, who nodded.

"Maple…"

As Gilbert was whispering in Matthew's ear, Clara and Kiku went back to taking about a million pictures per seconds.

"To bad Elizaveta-san isn't here to see this at the moment.." The Japanese man said as he took the pics, flashes of light from the camera going everywhere.

"I'm sad that Greenland and Berlin couldn't be here they would of love seeing this yaoi… But Greeny had to stay home and help Faroe Islands make sure Nor doesn't kill Denny, and Berlin might just be hibernating. She didn't pick up the phone."

"Okay fratello! You're turn to spin the bottle ve!~" Feliciano said excitedly, pointing to the bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Dudes I think we should wake up Antonio…. He's kinda like passed out." Alfred said, pointing to the Spaniard who was now being poked by Clara.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea." Ludwig said, "Antonio, wake up!" The Spanish nation sat up again with a dreamy look on his face.

"Ah~ I had such a good dream! We were all at a sleepover party and mi tomate had to dress in the a _really _sexy outfit~" He swayed a little as he remembered what happened only minutes ago.

"'Tonio, that wasn't a dream." Francis said turning Antonio's shoulders to face Lovino.

"Hey bastard." Lovino said. Then again Antonio fell back down with a dreamy look on his face.

"L-let's just get back to the game now eh?" Matthew said, still sitting in Gilbert's lap.

"Yes let's aru."

Sighing out of annoyance, Lovino reached over to the bottle and gave it a light spin. Soon it slowed down and landed at Toris.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever get caught masturbating before?" The question kinda shocked the nervous nation.

"W-What?!"

"You heard me, now answer the damn question." The Italian said crossing his arms, trying to look tough. Though it was kinda hard to look tough in a sexy tomato red dress that brings all the Spaniards to the yard.

"U-Uh….. Yes…" He said shakily

"Wh' c'ught y'u?" Sweden asked. Ravis, raised his hand in the air a little singling that he was the one who caught his friend jerking off.

"Poor Ravis." Estonia said, holding Ravis with Peter who was also hugging his friend. Ludwig coughed a bit.

"Let's move on now." The German said.

"Agreed West." Gilbert said, though he wasn't really paying attention. Most of his attention was on the kitty Matthew.

Right when Toris was about to spin the bottle for his turn, the door opened and Elizaveta, Austria, Lili, Arthur, Ivan and Vash walked back into the house, Arthur still dressed up in the drag.

"We're back." Austria mumbled sitting down in the circle. Gilbert's grip on Matthew tighten as he stared at Vash with scared eyes.

"Don't worry Gilbert. I won't kill you." The Switz said.

"We explained to him what happened." Lizzie said sitting down next to her ex-husband.

"Yeah after he almost shot both Ivan and me to death. Wankers." The English man mumbled.

"Yeah so big bruder is calmed down now." Lili said sitting down.

"Can I have my clothes back now?" Arthur asked, looking at Kiku and Clara. The Filipino girl gave a nervous giggle.

"U-uh…. Clara-chan do you want to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Arthur asked. The Asian nation gulped and sighed.

"Well… When we got back, I got some soda to drink and well…. Lovino kinda threw a pillow at Francis and the pillow missed his head and it kinda knocked my drink out of my hand and well… Spilled on your clothes." She explained.

"WHAT?!"

"So Artie is going to stay in the skirt?" Alfred said happily.

"NO!" The older nation yelled at the American.

"Well, you don't have any other clothes to wear unless you don't want to wear anything at all."

"I like that idea!" Both Alfred and Francis said, hands raised and standing up.

"No! I'm not walking around without clothing!"

"Then you're going to have to live with the drag skirt," Elizaveta said, before looking over and seeing Lovino in a dress. "Why is Lovino in a dress? It's a cute dress, but why?"

"He got a dare too ve!~" The younger of the Italian's said. The Hungarian looked over at Clara and Kiku getting an evil idea.

"Okay then. Let's go back to the game then." Greece said before going back to sleep. Toris then reacted over to the bottle again and spun it. This time it landed on Peter.

"Peter truth or dare?"

"Dare!" The excited nation –yes he is a nation bitches! - said, thinking that this would be his chance to show everyone how great the nation of Sealand could be.

"Uh….. I dare you to draw on Greece's face while he's asleep." Toris dared him, wanting to take it easy on the boy.

"I'll do it!"

"Sealand you're still not suppose to be here!" Arthur said to the boy.

"I can be here if I want, I said that already! Now can someone hand me a marker?" Ivan walked over and handed Peter a marker. "Thank you!" Then the little nation quietly walked over to Greece and started to draw all over his face, giggling.

"I wonder what he'll think when he wakes up da." Ivan said. Then while Peter was drawing Greece's eyes opened.

**AN: This chapter didn't have enough dares and questions I know *shame* Well I hope you guys liked it at least. Did you enjoy the drag? Well watch this link that I shall give you to watch this really awesome video of Iggy doing the hula. That's where I got the idea for this chapter from! I'm glad I actually was able to keep my promise about updating at least very two weeks! And I mentioned a few of my friends because I wanted to. Now I must go to a softball game. Bye bye my dearies! Little Phili out~**

watch?v=lOBZ_oXFmJc **here's the linky for you all! WATCH IIIIIIIIIIITTTTT**


	6. What Does Topping Mean?

**AN: Long time sense I updated I know. I'm sorry . **

**I don't own anything but you all know that.**

* * *

Greece's eyes opened slowly. Everyone froze a bit. He looked around the room a bit, eyes passing Peter who still had a marker in his hand.

"Hey… What is everyone looking at?" He asked. When no one answered he laid back down and fell asleep.

"Wow…. Well, who wants to order some pizza now?"

"I do!" Feliciano said raising his hand

"Yeah pizza sounds great dude!" Alfred agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Kiku said.

"Okay then I'll go order some of the pizza." Elizaveta said getting up and walking over to the phone. "I'm just going to order some cheese for everyone."

"Okay!" Everyone –but Greece who was asleep- said.

"Peter it's your turn now." Lili said. Peter nodded and spun the bottle. As the bottle slowed down it landed Feliciano.

"Ve!~"

"Truth or dare Feliciano?"

"Um… Truth!"

"Have you ever kissed your brother?" Peter asked. Everyone was silent before Lovino stood up.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ASK MY BROTHER SUCH A FUCKING QUESTION LIKE THAT?!" Lovino shouted.

"Because I'm curious!"

"YOU DO NOT ASK SOMEONE THAT YOU IDIOTA!" Lovino yelled again before Elizaveta made him sit down again.

"Feliciano can you just answer the question?" Elizaveta asked.

"Si! I've kissed fratello!" Feliciano said happily. Everyone stared wide eyed at him.

"You kissed…. Your own brother….?" Arthur asked, quite weirded out by this. Feliciano just stared at everyone confused.

"Oh course I have." He replied. "I've kissed him right on the cheek!" After he said that everyone sighed.

"Ah on the cheek…." Kiku said.

"What did you think I meant?"

"We thought you meant you've kissed him on the lips…" Alfred explained.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WE'RE BROTHERS FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Lovino shouted again.

"Lovi and Ita-chan would be someone very sexy to see si?" Antonio said a little dreamily.

"Oui it would~" Francis agreed.

"YOU BOTH SHUT UP!"

"It's hard to take Lovino seriously in that dress." Matthew said quietly giggling a bit with Gilbert who had heard him say that.

"HEY! SHUT UP ABOUT THE DRESS YOU'RE WEARING A DAMN CAT COSTUME DAMMIT! I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD BE TALKING!"

"Lovino please calm down…" The German asked getting rather annoyed by all the yelling and confusion.

"I'll just spin now!~" The Italian said as he reached over and spun the bottle around the circle. Once the bottle stopped it landed on Ivan.

"Truth da?" He said.

"Okay Ivan. Hm…." Feliciano said as he thought of a question to asked. "Ah! What's a sexual turn on for you?" He asked with a innocent smile on his face.

"Jerkland what's sexual?" Peter asked. The Englishman covered the boy's ears so he couldn't hear anything.

"It's nothing!"

"Ohonohonohon Arthur, I believe he should learn sooner than later~" Francis said chuckling.

"No frog now shut it!"

"So what is it Ivan?"

"My sexual turn on…." The Russian said. "I like long hair a lot~ kolkolkol." He said staring at the Chinese man in front of him. Yao looked away and touched his pony tail.

"My turn now da?" He said as he spun the bottle. Everyone waited and it landed on Elizaveta.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." The Hungarian said.

"I dare you to go jump into your pool naked." Elizaveta's left eye twitched as she raised her frying pan and stood up.

"I'm not doing that!" She said trying to look scary with the pan. Ivan stood up and took out his pipe, still smiling like normally.

"I think you will, now go." He said staring down at her. Gulping a little she nodded, sighing and lowering her frying pan.

"Fine. BUT! None of you get to see me undress." She said as she walked outside. Everyone followed her. Once they got out by the pool, Lizzie started to take out her clothes behind a bush.

"Come on woman get out her and show us your stuff!" Gilbert yelled. Elizaveta sighed before she quickly ran out from behind the bush and jumped into the pool water.

Half of the nations cheered, while others just stood and waited. Well Arthur was covering Peter's eyes and Vash was doing the same with Lili.

"There that was done…" the Hungarian said as she swam around the water. "Now can I get out?"

"Of course you can aru." Yao said.

"Anyone have a towel?" She asked. Clara walked forward and showed that she had a towel for Elizaveta to use. "Thank you Clara..." Lizzie said as she quickly got out of the pool and wrapped the towel around her.

"That looked fun~" Francis said. "Maybe I'll do it later too!"

Everyone went back inside and Elizaveta got all dressed again. So she spun the bottle and it landed on Finland.

"Okay Finland, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Has Sweden ever let you top?" She asked. Finland turned bright red and looked around the room.

"U-uh no. I rather not top anyway…" He mumbled as Sweden put him on his lap.

"Big bruder? What's topping?" Lili said. Vash's head quickly turned to face his little sister, a little surprised by the question.

"Well Liechtenstein it is when two people—" Francis started before Alfred cut him off.

"It's nothing don't worry nina!" Antonio said.

"But I want to know what it means." The young nation said.

"You'll learn what it means later in life." Arthur said. "As will you Peter."

"But I already know what it means." The micronation said. Arthur's eyes widened as he stared at the boy.

"What is it then…?" Lili asked.

"Don't tell her!" Vash yelled.

"It's when someone gets a piggy back ride and you're on their shoulders. Thereforth on top!" Peter explained smiling widely

"…" Everyone was silent

"That makes sense!" Lili said.

"Uh…. Peter where did you hear that?" Alfred asked.

"Ravis told me."

"THANK YOU RAVIS!" Arthur yelled at the nervous shaking boy.

"Well let's move on from that and Finland can spin."

* * *

**AN: This was a bad chapter I know. I felt like it went to fast. By the way I'm sorry again for not updating for a while. I've been having a bit of family problems at home and studying to get all A's is a bitch xD But I'll try harder to update more. I love you all! Little Phili out~**


	7. Hot Sauce, Incest, Tattoos Oh My!

**AN: I'm starting to get onto this again! Wooh!**

**I own nothing like usual**

* * *

Finland took the bottle and spun it around the circle. It started to slow down and once it did, the bottle landed on Alfred.

"Okay America truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare of course!" The American said while laughing loudly.

"I dare you too….. Drink a whole bottle of Tabasco sauce and kiss the person to your… left!" Alfred looked over to who was on his left and almost threw up.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Do you see who is on your left?!" he asked.

"Prussia?"

"No it's my BRO," Everyone looked, and it was indeed the Canadian.

"Yeah…. I rather not kiss Alfred, especially if he's going to drink the bottle of hot sauce…" Matthew muttered, though no one really heard him.

"Just do it Alfred," Gilbert muttered under his breath.

"You CAN NOT be jealous of me kissing my own brother Gilbert man," Alfred said

"Just get on with this please?" Ivan said smiling.

"Fine, give me the hot sauce!" Elizaveta sighed and got up, walking to the kitchen. Once she came back she handed a bottle of Tabasco hot sauce to Alfred. He eyed the hot sauce before popping the tap off. He waited a few seconds before raising the bottle to his lips. As he drank the hot sauce his face turned redder and redder, and his eyes watered like a water fall.

Once he finished it the whole bottle, the American took the bottle of hot sauce and threw it against the wall, making the glass break.

"DAAAAAAAAMN! I NEED WATER! AQUAMAN SOMEONE! HOLY SHIT THAT IS HOT!" Alfred screamed while getting up and running around.

"Al calm down!" Elizaveta said.

"IT BUUUUUUUURNS!"

"It looks like his touch is on fire…" Yao said.

"Ja…." Ludwig agreed.

"I NEED WATER HELP ME NOOOOOW!"

"Not yet you have to kiss that guy," Ivan said.

"I don't want to kiss my brother though!" Matthew whined.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!"

"W'll you e'th'r k'ss him or l't his m'uth c'tch on f're," Sweden said.

"Okay fine." The Canadian muttered before grabbing Alfred. "Sorry Al! I promise Arthur and I are going to help you after this."

"I said nothing about helping!"

Matthew grabbed the American's burning red face and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Ah I can taste it…" The Canadian muttered before running to the kitchen himself.

"Take him out side to the hose, a simple cup of water isn't going to help the poor guy," Edward explained. Ludwig and Antonio dragged the American outside, while Austria turned on the hose and aimed it at Alfred's mouth.

"Aaaaaaaah~ that's so much better thanks guys!"

"Yeah let's get back inside now."

"But I'm all wet from the hose!"

"Then you're just going to have to get some other clothes idiot." Arthur said.

"Or he can run around naked~" Francis mumbled.

"Pervert."

"Limey."

"Sexual tensions~" Antonio muttered to Gilbert who laughed.

"Sorry 'Tonio, but Arthur and I had fixed that a long time ago ohonhonhon~" Francis said.

"DAMN YOU ALL!"

"I'm going to go spin the bottle now!" Alfred said as he walked back inside even though he was dripping wet with water. Everyone followed and back down in the circle. Right when the American was going to spin the bottle the door bell rang.

"Dang it!"

"I'll get it Elizaveta!~" Antonio said getting up and walking over to the front door. Opening the door he found not only that the pizza was here, but there was a rather pizza girl.

"Hello there I have four large cheese pizzas," The girl said.

"Ah hola~ Si that's us senorita~"

And soon the two started flirting. Well the pizza girl knowingly flirting while the Spaniard just obviously flirting.

"Where's Kuya?" Clara asked.

"I don't know," Feliciano answered.

"I'll go see what's taking that tomato bastard so long," the other Italian said getting up and walking over to the door. Once he saw the two flirting he turned around, face red with anger.

"Well?" Peter asked.

"He's talking to the stupid little bitch of a pizza girl…"

"He is? Oh I want to see, I want to see! Toni's awesome at this stuff!" The Prussian said running up and picking on the two, with Alfred (still all wet, no towel for him!) Francis and half of the other guys.

Lovino glared at all of them and grabbed Feliciano, dragging him to the closet.

"Fratello? What are we doing?"

"Remember earlier how the Spanish asshole said it would be sexy if we did something sexually?"

"Si?"

"I'll explain the rest in a minute."

"Okay!~ Ve!~" Once the older Italian closed the closet door he whispered into Feliciano's ear. After he was done talking the younger brother giggled and nodded.

"In three…. Two… One… Go," Lovino said.

"OH FRATELLO~" Feli said loudly so it could be heard outside the closet walls. Some heard this and slowly turned their eyes to the door.

Lovino made a fake moaned as he banged on the walls slightly, while Feliciano tried his best not to laugh. Kiku took out his camera and started to record the noises.

"Are they….?" Ludwig asked staring at the door

"MORE FRATELLO!~"

"Yep I think so," Yao said.

"That's kinda awesome!" Gilbert who was now near the closet said as Arthur covered Peter's ears and Vash doing the same to Lili.

The two Italians got louder with fake moans and groans. As they got banged harder on the closet walls Antonio and the pizza girl stopped talking and looked towards the closet.

"Do you think they'll let me join in?" Francis said.

"NO! Don't you dare amigo!" the Spaniard yelled. He walked over and pushed Elizaveta over so she could take care of the pizza, which she wasn't exactly happy about sense she wanted to listen to the yaoi.

"AAAAAH FELI~" At that moment Antonio yanked the door opened.

"Dios Mios let me join!" He yelled. The moment he said that the two Italians started to laugh so hard. Ludwig faceplamed.

"I can't believe you fell for it big brother Spain!"

"You're such an idiot!"

"Well… That was rather interesting…" Kiku said putting away his camera.

"Ah yeah," Elizaveta set the pizza in the middle with the bottle. "Alfred it's your turn to spin right?"

"Yeah man!" He said as he leaned over and spun the bottle around quickly. Soon it started to slow down and it then landed on little Lili.

"Lili? Truth or dare?"

"Dare sounds fun," She said smiling sweetly. Her brother who was sitting next to her gave Alfred the be-careful-what-you-do-or-you'll-die look. The American gulped lightly.

"I dare you to get a tattoo."

"A real one?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then I'll do it," She said calmly.

"Oh no you won't!" Vash said glaring at the American.

"Big brother I have lived over a hundred years. A little tattoo will be fine," Lili said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine…"

"Should we go to a tattoo pallor aru?" Yao asked.

"Ja I think so," Ludwig said.

"I'll give her a tattoo," Arthur muttered.

"You know how to?" Austria asked.

"I did have my punk days. I remember a few things still."

"Okay let's get to the pallor!"

* * *

After driving, fighting and laughing they all were able to find a tattoo pallor. All of them walked in and looked around. Peter, Lili, and Ravis looking at all the different designs.

"So who's getting the tattoo?" One of the workers asked.

"She is," Vash muttered quietly nodding over to his little sister.

"And you want hula skirt over here to give it to her?" He asked pointing to Arthur who was still in that hula skirt outfit you all remember.

"Yes…."

"Sorry but no."

"Wait? Why not?" Arthur asked.

"You're in a hula outfit. We can't have someone that isn't someone who doesn't work here wearing that while giving a little girl a tattoo."

"This is all I got dammit!"

"Come on you can wear something we got in the back," The worker said as he started walking to the back of the pallor with the Englishman following, muttering swears under his breath.

"So what are you going to get Lili?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Hm? I think I'm going to get a butterfly with a little ribbon heart around it," She said playing with the ribbon in her hair a bit.

"That sounds very pretty."

"I'm back…" Arthur said. The English nation was wearing black skinny jeans, an English flag shirt with different rips and cuts on it and a spiked collar, and a pair of combat boots.

"Damn," Alfred and Francis said at once.

"I haven't seen Punk Arthur in a while," The Frenchman said.

"This is better than the damn hula skirt. Come on Lili, let's get this done." The Liechtenstein nation walked over and sat down in the chair.

"You know what you want?"

"Ja, this butterfly with a purple ribbon around it please."

"Oh course love. This might hurt," He said and she nodded.

"Better be careful England…" Vash said glaring at him.

"Calm down Vash," Austria muttered.

"Shut up the both of you god! Okay ready Lili?"

"Ja."

"Okay then." And Arthur started to carefully work on her tattoo.

* * *

**AN: Yes! Got that chapter done. I really wanted to do the incest stuff and the tattoo. Well I'll come out with the next chapter later! Little Phili out~**


End file.
